


Things Do Get Better

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Damon being cute, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Smut, Sort Of, Stefan being cute, Vaginal Fingering, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: You're having a bad day and your boys help you forget by giving you a night you won't forget.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/You, Damon Salvatore/You, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Things Do Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so please excuse mistakes and feel to let me know when you find any so I can fix them:) thx lovies 
> 
> also, I suck at titles and tags...and summaries for that matter lol

“Easy, baby.” Damon’s smooth voice washed over you. You let out a soft whimper.

“Damon…please.” You didn’t even know what you were begging for at this point. His ministrations had been going on for what seemed like hours. As much as you loved this attention, you were starting to get really annoyed that he wouldn’t change things up.

“Shhh, Angel.” Stefan whispered in your ear from behind, “You’re okay.” Easy to say when you’re not the one being unfairly teased by your boyfriends.

_Earlier that day…_

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Damon.” You complained to your boyfriend over the phone on your lunch break. “She’s literally going to drive me insane.”

“I’ve offered it once and I’ll do it again, I’ll gladly take her out of the…equation.” You could hear the Damon’s cocky smile through the phone.

“And I’ll say it again, you are not killing her Damon.”

“Now I never said _anything_ about killing.”

“Damon, I appreciate you wanting to help, but please, as annoying as she is, she’s a person and doesn’t deserve to get hurt.” You knew to a certain degree Damon was joking, he was a better person now. But you also knew, when it came to you there wasn’t much he and Stefan wouldn’t do to ensure you were happy.

“Fine, if you insist. But if you change your mind, I’m more than happy to make her disappear-“

“Damon.”

“Okay, okay.” You hear him sigh. “It’s just I know how much you _love_ this job. And you shouldn’t have to put up with this new boss of yours being an unnecessary bitch.”

You smile. You’d never tell him, but you secretly love when he is protective of you. “I know Damon, but just because she is an absolute horror to work for, she’s still-“

“An innocent human, I know. _But_ I could at least compel her.”

You couldn’t deny that you had contemplated that very idea before. “You can’t just make someone be nice, Damon. It’s not real.” Even if the idea sounds very tempting you can’t just abandon all your morals. “I’m hoping my personality and work ethic will…rub off on her or something.”

Damon laughed. “Sometimes your too nice for your own good, Darlin’.

“I know.” You looked at your watch. “Shit, I have to go, Damon. But hey, could we maybe do something tonight? I need a night of fun and relaxation.”

“Of course, baby. Stefan and I will plan something special.”

“Sounds good! Thank you, Damon.”

“Of course. Love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too. See you tonight.”

*****

“Guys, I’m home.” You walked into the Salvatore house, mentally and physically exhausted from work and ready to relax, “Stefan? Damon?” You called out as you took your shoes off.

“Hey, baby.” You looked up to see Stefan coming down the hallway, dressed in black dress pants, matching black suit jacket unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and a grey button down underneath. “I’d ask ‘how was work’ but Damon already filled me in.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek.

“You look nice.” Not that he didn’t always look nice.

Stefan gave you a confused face, “You sound surprised? Damon said this was your idea?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess. I said I wanted to do something tonight, I guess I expected like, a nice movie night or something.”

“If you’d rather we stay home-“

“No!” you cut him off, you didn’t know what they had in mind but you did know that sometimes it seemed like Damon and Stefan knew what you needed more than you did. “I’m fine with whatever you guys have planned.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause this is all about you tonight.” Stefan asked concerned.

You wrapped your arms slowly around him and looked into his eyes. “Of course.” You leaned in and kissed him. “so, where’s Damon?”

“Still getting ready.” He laughed, “you know Damon, always takes forever.”

“I’m sorry that I like to put time into making sure I look my best for our girl.” You heard Damon respond from the stairwell, before he rounded the corner and you saw him dressed equally as handsome, except he was dressed in a grey suit with a black button down. Almost the exact opposite of Stefan and you wondered if it was planned.

“Actually, you both take forever.” You laughed.

“Wow. That’s saying a lot coming from you.” Stefan teased.

“Speaking of,” Damon began as he walked to give you a kiss. “You should go get ready yourself, we have reservations at 8.”

“Okay!” You slipped out of Damon’s arms and almost skipped your way up the stairs to your room.

You raided your closet looking for a dress to wear. Based on Damon and Stefan’s outfits you assumed they were taking you somewhere formal. You decided on a black dress you hadn’t worn in a while and went to fix your makeup and hair. You changed into the dress and put on some nice heels. One more look in the mirror, you decided you were ready and went downstairs. You walked into the living room, Damon standing by the fireplace with an arm leaning against the mantle, a drink in his hand, and Stefan on the couch, a foot on the coffee table and arm on the armrest also with a drink in hand. You smiled at how handsome they both were. They both turned to look at you obviously having heard you come down; vampire hearing, no matter how quiet you were they always heard you.

“Starting early?” You noted to the drinks.

“Just passing the time.” Damon smiled, in approval of your dress, “you look beautiful.”

“I was going to say gorgeous,” Stefan stood and walked over to you, “but yes, as always”

“Thank you.” The smile on your face grew as they complimented you. “Should we go?”

They both nodded, downed the rest of their bourbon, and offered an arm to you. 

You all walked to Damon’s car and you got into the back. Stefan always offers but you don’t mind letting the boys be up front, it allows you to be able to look at them both as Damon drove to wherever it was you were having dinner.

*****

They had taken you to a new restaurant that had opened just outside of Mystic Falls. Luckily it was really good and will definitely be added to their list of restaurants. You were happy and content as Damon pulled into the driveway and parked the car. You were ready to be home and have one more drink while curled up by the fireplace nestled between your boyfriends.

“Did you have a good time, Y/N?” Damon asked as he turned off the car’s engine.

“Mmm, yes. Thank you, both. That was exactly what I needed.”

“Good, I’m glad…” The way Damon said it you could sense that wasn’t all and suddenly you realized your idea of how the night would end might not be what they had in mind. You met Damon’s eyes through the rearview mirror, “Close your eyes, baby.” Damon’s voice dropped deeper, and you knew to do as he said, so you closed your eyes. 

You heard one door open and then the other. You heard them both get out and Stefan pull his seat forward so you could get out. You felt his hand gently take yours and he helped guide you out of the car. Once out Stefan lifted you into his arms, easier than trying to guide your walk into the house you guessed. You heard both car doors shut behind you as Stefan carried you inside. You held onto Stefan’s neck as he went up the stairs and, based on how far he went, to your shared bedroom. He walked you to the bed and set you down gently on the edge. You heard shuffling around and wanted to open your eyes and see what was going on, but they must have sensed you felt that way as Damon promptly told you to “keep ‘em closed, baby”. You sighed but did as he said. They continued to move around until you felt a presence right in front of you.

“Stand up for us, Y/N.” You rose to your feet slowly and felt a soft silky fabric against your eyes as it was tied around your head. You felt the zipper of your dress being pulled down, the straps pushed off your shoulders and the dress fell to the ground. You shivered, partly at the sudden cold, mostly at the anticipation of what’s to come. You were guided to turn to the right and felt another presence behind you. The clasps of your bra were undone, and it was taken off. You felt kisses up and down your neck and gentle caresses on your arms. A hand on your arm moved lower and lower until it was teasing at the tops of your panties. You breathed in sharply and heard a small laugh behind you which you recognized as Stefan. Okay, now you at least knew who was where. What were their plans here? You wished you could see them, but also secretly loved that you were left guessing.

“Tonight, is all about you.” A voice came from in front of you. Damon.

“Is that okay, angel?” A voice from behind. Stefan.

“Mmmm…” you moaned.

A small laugh, “I guess she’s okay with it.”

“Good.” Damon whispered in your ear. “I’m looking forward to… _pleasing_ you.” He said as he moved his hand into your panties.

“Ahh!” You gasped as Damon’s fingers touched your clit, causing you to jolt back into Stefan, who you felt was fully erect. Stefan slipped his fingers into the sides of your panties and pushed down until they stretched over your butt and fell to the floor joining your dress, giving Damon more room to continue his mission. Stefan then helped you step out of both your dress and panties and moved them somewhere out of the way. All the while Damon continued touching you. Continuously, over and over again, moving his fingers back and forth and up and down right over your nub. You felt Stefan move your hair out of the way and begin kissing your neck again and gently caressing your body. You started to realize, their goal was to **destroy** you, “Hnnnn,” you reached froward to touch Damon, gripping tightly onto his shirt. 

“Easy, baby.” Damon’s smooth voice washed over you. You let out a soft whimper.

“Damon…please.” You didn’t even know what you were begging for at this point. His ministrations had been going on for what seemed like hours. As much as you loved this attention, you were starting to get really annoyed that he wouldn’t change things up.

“Shhh, Angel.” Stefan whispered in your ear from behind, “You’re okay.” Easy to say when you’re not the one being unfairly teased by your boyfriends.

“Please,” you whimpered again, tugging on Damon’s shirt. You needed to feel their skin, and felt it was very unfair that you were completely naked and yet they were still _completely_ clothed except for their suit jackets they had to have removed at some point while your eyes were closed, and they were ‘preparing’.

“What?’ Damon asked. “What do you need, baby?”

“I need,” at this point you were having a hard time getting words out, “skin. Please.” You continued pulling on his shirt. You also managed to slip in, “see you.”

They seemed to understand what you meant and apparently decided to oblige you, whether it was their plan all along or they saw how wrecked you were, you don’t know but non-the-less you appreciated it. The fabric covering your eyes was untied and removed. Slowly and cautiously, you opened your eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, you smiled slightly when you finally saw Damon’s face. You felt movement behind you as Stefan began unbuttoning his shirt and you remembered your request. You sighed, contently, when Stefan’s body heat returned, and you felt his bare chest against your back.

Almost suddenly, Damon started to remove his hand from you and you instinctively grabbed it and pulled him back. He laughed, “Sweetie, I can either continue what I’m doing or take off my shirt, I can’t do both.”

You whimpered, “I-I’ll do it.” Once you were sure he wasn’t going to pull his hand away, you reached your own hands up to start unbuttoning Damon’s shirt. You managed the first button and was fumbling with the next when Damon unfairly switched it up and began rubbing slower and faster off and on in a small circular motion, and it threw you off. You jolted and gripped Damon’s shirt again. “Please,” you pleaded.

“Hey, hey,” Stefan whispered, and reached his arms around you to move your fingers out of the way, “I’ll do it for you.” He said as he kissed the side of your head. And something about watching Stefan unbuttoning Damon’s shirt turned you on more than you’d ever think, and you moaned loudly. Finally, Damon’s shirt was undone, and you reached forward to touch his chest. Grinding down on Damon’s hand, you still needed more.

“Damon,” you look into his blue eyes, “I need…more. Please.”

You see Damon shift his gaze from your eyes, to behind you, to Stefan. There seems to be a silent conversation between the two of them and eventually they reach a decision. Damon moves his hand from your clit, down, down and slowly, so slowly, slips two fingers inside you. You moan at the feeling. He begins to move them in and out, still at what has to be the slowest pace ever, but somehow, it’s still working for you, you’re so on edge. You try your luck again and plead one more time, “Stefan, uhnn” moans slip out uncontrollably at this point, “touch me,” you beg. 

You feel Stefan move his hand all over your body, landing on your breasts, and cupping them. “Hnn” you whimper.

“I don’t think that’s what she means, brother.” Damon’s voice is rough, “or rather, _where_ she means.”

Stefan gets the memo and moves a hand gently down your body, until he brushes a finger against your already sensitive clit, inciting a loud moan. He gently begins to rub slowly matching Damon’s pace, and its excruciating and so pleasurable at the same time. You have a death grip on Damon’s free arm and your other hand is reached behind you gripped onto Stefan’s hip. Finally, they begin to quicken the pace and you sigh, grateful. Any second now, you’ll finally get the relief you’ve needed for so long.

“Okay, baby…” Stefan begins.

Damon finishes, “Cum for us.”

“Ahh,” You moan as your orgasm takes over, sending shivers up and down your body. “Mmm…” you whimper as you come down from your high, still spasming as Stefan and Damon haven’t stopped their motion yet. Eventually it becomes too much and your grab both their hands to let them know to stop.

You feel week in your knees and almost fall, but your boys catch you and together move you to the bed and lay you down. You feel them pull away and reaching to them, cry out “Don’t go.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Damon says, and you hear the sound of shoes hitting the floor, then the movement on either side of you as they crawl under the covers and surround you with warmth. You nestle in close to both of them and feel they both still have a very prominent bulge in their pants and reach out to help. But they both stop you before you can do much.

“Don’t worry, baby. We said this was all about you.” Damon kisses your forehead.

“You rest now, angel.” Stefan pulls the covers up over you and moves in closer.

“You’re both so good to me.” You manage to say, mid yawn. “Thank you.”

“Of course, we love you, Y/N.” Damon whispers as he gently kisses your ear.

“Goodnight, baby.” You hear both Stefan and Damon say as you begin to drift asleep.

****************************************************************************************

And in case anyone was curious, this is the picture I used as inspiration for the boys outfits;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever but this idea came to me and I actually felt in the mood to write again so here we are... I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
